Fate
by xEmilyHeartsx
Summary: They had met by mistake in the quiet streets. They had met again in a coffee shop. And yet again at her fathers party. It was like fate wanted them together... or something like that. TxG


**Title; Fate**

**Summary; They had met by mistake in the quiet streets. They had met again in a coffee shop. And yet again at her fathers party. It was like fate wanted them together... or something like that. TxG**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own High School Musical, cause if I did, I can guarantee you I would not be here writing.

* * *

**

The cool winters air was getting to her. Sending chills up her spine, the goosebumps rising on her tanned skin. She wrapped her cardigan around her small body, trying to gain warmth as she continued down the quiet street.

Looking to her left, she saw a park filled with children as they ran around each other. Feeling a smile tug at her lips she looked down at the footpath she was walking on, listening to the sound her feet were making as they hit the wet ground. Looking back up she found herself out front of the book store she was told to go to by her mother. Taking one step forward towards the door she felt herself slip ever so slightly on the wet ground, but luckily didn't fall. Taking a breath in, she tried again.

"Look out!" A voice called as she looked to her left, just seeing a boy on a skateboard before he hit her _ever so gracefully _and both went down.

Groaning, she kept her eyes shut and she brought a hand to her forehead. "Ouch." She mumbled as she felt the weight that was on top of her roll off her.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going." The boy apologised as he sat up and squatted in front of her. "You alright?" He asked as he watched the girl shake her head, her eyes still firmly shut. "Need any help getting up?" He questioned again as she mumbled something incoherently before nodding. "Okay..." He said as he pulled her up.

Steadying herself, she brushed off her tights, which were now slightly damp and looked up at the boy. "Um thanks for helping me up." She mumbled as he laughed. "What?" She asked innocently as she snapped her head up at him, taking in his features. Sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, looked tone enough, he was quite attractive. She bit the inside of her cheek she watched as his mouth move but she took in nothing at all what he was saying.

"Um... hello?"

"Huh, what?" She snapped out of it as he chuckled and picked up his skateboard.

"I asked what your name was. I feel like I've seen you somewhere before." He stated as she nodded, her mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"Um my name's Gabriella... Montez." She stated as he looked up to the sky and rolled his lips together. Looking back down at her he shook his head.

"Not coming to me. Listen, I gotta go but yeah I'm sorry for running into you." He apologised once more as his skateboard hit the concrete making a crashing sound as he stood up on it. "Later, Gabriella."

Watching him begin to skate off slowly down the street she shook her head and widened her eyes. "Wait! I didn't get your name!" She yelled, watching him stop and turn his head around ever so slightly to face her.

"Troy. Troy Bolton."

And with that, _Troy. Troy Bolton _was gone and Gabriella Montez was mesmerised.

* * *

The coolness had only gotten worse over those few weeks. Winter dived in and the warmness was slowly disappearing and the cold breezes were kicking it up a notch.

Clad in a pair of denim jeans, boots, and a trench coat, Gabriella Montez pushed open the door of the coffee store she was about to pass as she felt the need for a hot drink. Looking around the place as she pulled her black gloves off, she noticed a few customers scattered here and there.

Walking up to the cash register she waited patiently for a server to come to her assistance. Hearing the jingle of the door, signalling someone had come through, she fought the urge to turn as the blonde haired girl who looked to be about 17 stopped behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Marcie, what can I get for you today?" She asked as Gabriella smiled politely at the girl and looked up at the menu seeing all of the decisions. Biting her lip, she stood on her tippy-toes before sighing and looking the teenage girl in the eye.

"I'll just get a hot chocolate, thanks." She said as she began to pull her purse out of her bag.

"Ah, such a good drink for such a cold day." She joked as Gabriella laughed slightly watching the young girl begin to make to drink as she came back to the counter. "That's $3.45 thanks, miss."

Just as she was about to pull out the amount of money, a hand slapped down on the counter as she saw a card placed underneath it. "Put it on my tab, Marcie." Thee deep voice said as Gabriella continued to look at the hand confusedly.

Hearing the young girl laugh, she snatched the card from under his hand. Gabriella looked up at the girl just in time to see her rolling her eyes. "Quite the charmer aren't you Troy?" She asked as Gabriella's head shot to the right seeing the man smile down at her, causing her to blush. "Here's your drink. Don't let this retard get to you." She stated as Gabriella just smiled softly and watched the teenager walk off.

"Well look who we have here!" He stated as she whipped her head towards him, her mouth agape the tiniest bit. "Gonna take your drink or am I gonna have to drink it?" He questioned as she shook her head quickly and retrieved her drink.

"Why'd you do that? You barely know me?" She began, "Actually, you don't know me at all!" She stated as she began to walk towards the exit with him following closely beside her.

"I know that your smart enough to stand in the middle of a path then get trampled over by a passing skateboarder." He stated as she stopped to glare at him. "What? It's the mere truth!" He defended himself as she just laughed at him.

"Doesn't mean you had to pay for my drink." She mumbled, taking a sip of the burning hot chocolate.

"Well how else was I supposed to get your attention?" He questioned as she looked up at him, eyebrows knitted together.

"Like a normal person and gone 'Oh hey! Fancy seeing you here!'" She said as he rolled his eyes and stopped in his tracks.

"Who says fancy these days? And besides, I'm not normal, I'm an individual!" He stated, placing his arms on his hips and pushing out his chest.

Laughing at the man she barely knew she held her drink with two hands, careful not to spill it. "Whatever you say." She began before going to take a sip of her drink but stopped halfway. "Wait you wanted to get my attention?" She questioned as he looked up to the sky and scratched his neck. "You did! Why?"

"I dunno, just saw you when I went in to visit my sister at the coffee shop and... yeah." He explained lamely as he watched a smile creep onto her face. "Uh... yeah. That's all." He stated as she smirked and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Mmm, kay." Looking down to the footpath, she bit her lip as she felt the wind brush over her body, not that she cared at this moment in time.

"Um, I know this is going to sound so completely weird but do you wanna hang out today?" He questioned as she looked up at him. "I mean if you don't I will totally understand! I just thought..." He trailed off, not noticing her teasing smiling coming up on her face as all of a sudden his eyes widened. "Oh god! You have a boyfriend don't you! That's why you're not answering!"

"Troy." She said as he just looked at her. "Shut-up." She stated as he just nodded. "Sure, I'll hang out with you." She agreed as she watched the smile rise on his features, feeling the redness rise in her cheeks.

* * *

Unlocking the door to her apartment later that day, she stepped inside, shut the door and leant up against it as she bit her lip as a smile rose on her lips. Sighing softly, she walked further into the apartment hearing voices coming from what she assumed to be the TV. "Shar?" She questioned as she dropped her bag on the kitchen bench and tugged off her trench coat.

"In my room!" She heard a voice yell as Gabriella lifted herself up onto the kitchen bench and undid the zippers on both boots before kicking them off as they landed with a banging noise against the hardwood floor.

Pushing herself off the bench, she half skipped, half ran to her roommates aka her best friends room to see her sat on her bed, eyes glued to the TV. "What're you watching this time?" She questioned as she leant up against the wall beside the door guessing she was watching either _Gossip Girl_, _One Tree Hill _or _The OC._

"_One Tree Hill_." Was the simple statement as Gabriella pushed herself off the wall and skipped over to the bed and jumped onto of it. "Shh, good part." Sharpay stated as Gabriella's head turned to the TV seeing an episode from season one playing.

"I swear you've watched the entire series a million times! You could recite in your sleep, girl!" She stated as Sharpay 'awwed' at the TV seeing Nathan and Haley kiss. "Ugh!" She groaned as she took the TV remote and turned off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" She yelled as Gabriella sat up and looked at her. Sharpay sighed, knowing she wasn't getting the remote back as she looked at Gabriella. "What do you want?"

"Wanna hear about my _perfect _day I had today?" She questioned with excitement running through her voice.

"Yeah sure why not, it's not like you're gonna give me back the remote any time soon."

"Okay, so you know how I told you some hot guy ran into me on his skateboard a couple of weeks ago?" She questioned as Sharpay rose her eyebrows and nodded slowly. "Well I saw him today again! And we hung out all day, and it was just such a great day!" She sighed as she fell backwards onto the bed.

"Is he like, really really hot?" Sharpay questioned as Gabriella turned her head towards her and nodded. "Bitch, I want a hottie!"

"In yo face, Shar!" She teased as she hopped up and faced her best friend. "And we talked and got to know each other! Oh and..." She began but trailed off and all of a sudden groaned.

"What!" Sharpay questioned as she watched Gabriella fall backwards and pull a pillow over her face. "Gabriella what the hell! Continue with your story!"

"I forgot to get his number!" She yelled as she sat up, bringing the fluffy pink pillow with her. "I am such an idiot!"

"Pssh! I could have told you that years ago." Sharpay stated as Gabriella glared at her. "Gabriella, if you ever meet a hot guy and yous get talking, GET HIS FREAKING NUMBER, FOOL!"

"I know, I know..." She mumbled as she began to pick at the bits of fluff on the pillow as Sharpay snatched it away and held it possessively. "What am I gonna do! He was so sweet and kind and... I forgot to get his number! Aghhh!" She groaned and fell back against the bed yet again.

"Well you're screwed, but I'm watching TV again."

* * *

"I know what i'll do!"

Sharpay looked up from her magazine as she watched Gabriella run into the room with a huge grin on her face. Placing the magazine on her lap she gave Gabriella a confused facial expression as she ran towards her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"What are you on about, Gabriella?"

"I'll Facebook him!" Gabriella exclaimed, a grin on her features as Sharpay rolled her eyes. Gabriella had been non-stop chatting about this Troy guy for the past week and she was getting rather over it.

"Oh yes! Great idea Gabs!" Sharpay said as Gabriella nodded. "Just one problem! You don't have Facebook, fool!" She exclaimed whacking Gabriella with her magazine.

"Stop calling me a fool." She mumbled as she rubbed her arm where Sharpay had hit her. "I'm fully aware that I don't have Facebook, I was gonna say you Facebook him, add him and I talk to him!" She explained, a grin on her face the entire time.

"Um, no."

"Shar!"

"Get your own Facebook and fuck off mine!"

"Shar, please! Just this one time!"

Looking at her best friend Sharpay shook her head once more as she looked back down at her magazine. "If you wanna find him so bad; a) make your own god damn Facebook like I told you to ages ago. b) go back to that damned café, didn't you tell me the waitress was his sister?"

"Ew. Facebook is pointless and your addicted to it, I don't want that to be me. And um, no! I don't want to seem totally desperate..." She trailed off, rubbing her arm as Sharpay threw the magazine onto the coffee table and threw her arms in the air.

"You _are_ totally desperate!"

"Am not..."

* * *

"Yes Daddy, I'm ready and I'm about to leave with Shar."

"_Okay, well i'll see you soon then sweetheart."_

"Okay, bye!"

Sharpay looked down at her silver watch as she read the time. Looking back up at Gabriella, she watched as she placed her phone into her clutch and held it by her side. "Are we going now?" She asked as she smoothed down her white knee length strapless dress as Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah, dad's saying that every thing's set up for the night and guests were just starting to coming in." Walking towards the door, the two girls walked out of the apartment before shutting the door behind them.

"I'm actually really excited!" Sharpay exclaimed as the two girls stopped by the elevator. "I mean, your dad's company is pretty damn boring as we always say, but every year there's a few new hotties that he employs." She explained just as the lift arrived. The two girls stepping in Gabriella glared at Sharpay. "What! Your dad is a genius at hiring hot young guys!"

"That's nice Shar."

"Come on, let's find you and me a new hottie tonight! Okay?" Linking her arm with Gabriella she smiled as Gabriella rolled her eyes.

* * *

"These bosses of yours have some _fine _daughters, man!"

Troy looked over at his friend who was scoping out the large party room. Rolling his eyes, he watched as the guests continued to pour in as they socialised with each other over the soft playing music.

"But this function shit is pretty boring. Why did you drag me?" Chad Danforth exclaimed, looking at Troy who just gave him a blank look as he took another sip of the drink he had in his hand. Sighing, Chad looked forward his eyes widening. "Ooh, hottie at 12 o'clock, see ya man!"

And then he was gone.

Shaking his head and laughing slightly at his best friends antics he finished off his drink as he went to take a step forward but was stopped. Looking up at the face he put a smile on his face as the man patted his back.

"Mr. Bolton! How is your first function going?" George Montez asked as he took a sip of his own drink, looking around the end of year function he held every year for his business. Smiling proudly, he looked back to his newest employee. "And where has that friend of yours run off to?" He chuckled.

Laughing slightly, Troy shoved a hand in his pocket and smiled at his boss. "Yeah it's going good thanks, Mr. Montez. The amount of people here is... huge!" He exclaimed as George raised his glass, a smirk on his face. "And Chad... Uh, I have no idea where he's gotten off to actually." He lied, not wanting to tell his boss that his best friend had ran off after one of his other bosses daughters.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good time!" He exclaimed as Troy smiled a tight smile. "Now," He began as he put an arm around Troy's shoulder and began to walk his towards the entrance. "I want you to meet my daughter, she should be here any moment now and she is also bringing her best friend." He said as Troy nodded. "She sometimes helps out with the business when she's not working her own job."

Troy smiled as George stopped him a few metres away from the entrance. "That's no problem, Mr. Montez. I'd be glad to meet her."

"Mhmm, good." Taking a sip of his wine, he looked towards the entrance as he saw a brunette and a blonde walk through the door. "Here we are..." He mumbled to himself. "Gabi! Over here, sweetheart!" He called over, smiling in the process.

Troy looked towards the door, trying to pick the girl he was calling over. His eyes widened as he noticed who was coming this way. The girl that had been non-stop on his mind for the past week...

"Gabriella!" Mr. Montez greeted as Troy watched him envelope his daughter in a hug as she smiled. "Thank you for coming! And Sharpay, thank you for coming again this year, it's always good to see you." He said as she smiled. "Now, Gabi, I would like you to meet our newest employee," He began.

Gabriella smiled at her dad, hoping he wasn't trying to match her up with some smart nerd her dad had hired, like he has tried (and failed) each year. Putting on her best convincing smile she looked towards the guy her father was talking about and her eyes widened.

"Gabi, meet Troy Bolton. Troy, this is my daughter Gabriella." Mr. Montez finished as he smiled at the two, then smiled at Sharpay. "Now I'm needed else where, but Gabi I'm sure you'll help Troy around won't you?"

"Um, uh... yeah."

"I'll come with you Mr. Montez! Might see if I can find Taylor around here as well, she told me she was coming tonight." Sharpay said, knowing that this Troy Bolton guy, was the guy Gabriella had been crazy about and had been talking about for the past week or so.

"Yes, Sharpay, I have actually seen Taylor around here." George said as he smiled at the two before disappearing in the crowd, Sharpay following.

Watching her father walk off, she made sure he was no where to be seen before she turned back to Troy and bit her lip, trying to contain her smile.

"Knew I'd seen you around somewhere before." Troy stated as Gabriella couldn't help but let her smile escape her lips. "I have no idea how I could not pick up on your last name from my bosses last name but... oh well."

She smiled as she looked to her shoes and blushed, trying to regain herself. Looking back up she saw his looking back at her intently, causing her to roll her lips together. "So you work for my dad's company. Must be rather smart. I mean, every year he does this whole thing..." She trailed off rolling her eyes.

"What? The party, or 'function' as I should put it."

Laughing, Gabriella shook her head. "No! He tries to set me up with his newest employee and they all seem to be the same. Short, nerdy looking, has glasses, you know... the works." She explained as he lifted an eyebrow. "But you're none of them of course..." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Laughing at her last remark he watch as she bit her lip and looked away from him. "Wanna get a drink?" He asked as she shot her back towards him. "I mean, that's where I was heading before your dad came to introduce, or _re_-introduce us."

Smiling, Gabriella nodded her head as Troy offered her his arm. Giggling, she linked her arm through his as they walked off towards the bar.

* * *

Sitting down in a seat, Sharpay looked around the room in search for anyone really. Gabriella had been pre-occupied all night, the people she had been talking to were far too boring for her liking and Taylor had been in the bathroom for the past 20 minutes.

Rolling her eyes, she took the last sip of her drink and she stood up and ran into a body. "Sorry!"

"Sharpay! Just the person I was looking for!" George exclaimed as Sharpay smiled at him. "Have you seen Gabriella anywhere? I seem to have lost her..." He trailed off as he looked around the crowded room yet again in search of his daughter.

"Um, sorry Mr. Montez. I actually haven't seen her since you... uh, _introduced _her to Troy when we arrived. I've just been with Taylor for most of the night."

"So she's hitting it off with Troy, is she?" He asked in a teasing tone as she laughed and shook her head.

"Mr. Montez her and Troy knew each other." She said as he gave her a confused looked. "They've ran into each other a couple of times. The first time he knocked her over on his skateboard, the second time they saw each other again in a coffee shop and hung out for the entire day but were retarded enough not to get each others numbers." She explained as Mr. Montez just laughed. "So yeah, for the past week or so I've had to put up with Gabi's constant complaining of how much she wishes she could see Troy again. And, ta-da! Here you have it, they're with each other again."

Smiling, George looked around the crowd, finally spotting Gabriella sitting at a table with Troy with a huge grin on her face.

"So really, I didn't set her up with anyone?" He questioned as Sharpay laughed yet again.

"Not really. She did that all herself."

* * *

Hearing a knock echo through the apartment, Sharpay looked up from reading her magazine and just stared at the door, not particularly wanting to hop up to answer it.

"Sharpay!"

Ignoring Gabriella's voice, Sharpay looked back down at her magazine, knowing who would be at the door and just tried to block out all sound.

"Sharpay!"

"..."

"Sharpay! Get the god damn door! I'm getting dressed!"

Slamming her magazine down, she rolled her eyes as she pushed herself off the couch. Walking towards the door, she let out a groan as she more like trudged to the door. "Ever since you've started to see-" She began as she pulled the door open, seeing the person she hated the most at standing there. Glaring at him she folded her arms. "What?"

"Hi, Sharpay. It's so nice to see you too!" He said, the sarcasm evident in his voice as he watched Sharpay roll her eyes. "Is Gab here?"

Turning around she watched as Gabriella stepped into her view signalling a 'no' sign. Turning back to Troy she grinned cheekily. "No, she isn't here."

"Liar."

"Screw you! And she seriously isn't here!" She tried to convince, folding her arms over her chest as he rose his eyebrows.

"Then how come I heard he tell you to get the door?"

Looking straight into his eyes, she lowered her eyelids at him. As he tried to push through the door, she pushed him back, blocking off the entrance. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, um I don't know. To pick up my girlfriend so we can go out to dinner like we had planned?" He said, more like coming out as a question as Sharpay rolled her eyes.

Going to speak again she was cut off and pushed out of the way. "Okay, Shar. Thanks for..." Gabriella trailed off as Sharpay raised her eyebrows in her direction. "Guarding the door?" Watching Sharpay roll her eyes and walk off from the door she turned around and bit her lip. "I'll see you later, Shar!"

"Oh bite me, Gabs!"

Shaking her head she stepped outside the door and shut it behind her before looking up at Troy and smiling. "Hey, you." She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes and pushing her lips against his. "I missed you." She mumbled as he wound his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, me too." He mumbled as he pushed his lips against hers. Pulling back he looked down at her and smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear.

"Why do you work for my dad's company? I don't like you going away." She complained, running her hands down his chest before tugging at his tie.

Chuckling, he grabbed her hand and led her down the hall towards the elevator. "Because I just do." He replied, pressing the down arrow for the elevator. "Why does your roommate hate my ass?"

"She's pissy at me cause I'm ditching her tonight." She explained, stepping into the elevator as it opened. Watching as it closed, noting there was no one else in there she stepped closer into him, wrapping her arms back around his neck.

"But you're ditching her for a good reason right?" He teased, circling his arms around her small waist as she placed her chin on his chest and smiled up at him.

"Of course I am."

* * *

**Ahh, haha. It's done! :D**

**Did you like it? I actually like this oneshot unlike all the other crap I write haha. Oh! Another disclaimer; I don't own One Tree Hill, Gossip Girl, The OC and another show/song whatever I mentioned in this oneshot :)**

**And sorry it was a bit long :/  
**

**So yes, review please? Tell me what you think? Haha.**

**Love Emily x**


End file.
